


All I Need Is Your Name

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Badboy!Kurt, Klaine, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, badboy, soulmate, soulmate klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Soulmate AU where Blaine is unlucky enough not to have a soulmate mark and Kurt soulmate is a monster. 
Blaine tried not to care, he wore leather jackets to hide his bare wrists and never went on dates. 
He was alone in the world. 
At least until a blue eyed artist walks into his life.





	

Blaine sighed as Rachel continued her rambling about Quinn and how she wont admit they were dating and whatever. Rachel was annoying and Blaine only put up with her because they shared a Dad (just one, since Hiram had hidden his mark and dated girls til collage, leading to Blaine being born before getting married to his secrete boyfriend a year later and adopting Rachel who was just as annoying at 3). He found soulmates irritating, since Blaine didn't have one.

Blaine tried not to care, he wore leather jackets to hide his bare writs and never went on dates. He lived with Rachel who met 'Lucy Quinn Fabray' better known as Quinn and had been off-again-on-again dating her. Rachel didn't ask about Blaine'ssoulmate a  lot, mostly because she was talking a lot and partly because she knew soulmates were a sensitive topic.

Getting fed up Blaine made an excuse about needing a smoke (a lie, he hadn't smoked since high school) and went to sit on the roof. An advantage of living on New York was the view, though ugly up close was actually nice from afar.

Apparently there was no peace for Blaine because someone was else was sat on the roof, leaning against the wall looking relaxed. He turned around looking slightly happier when he saw it was Blaine.

"Thank god your not Santana." He said.

 

"Who?" Blaine asked dumbly. He was too busy staring at the guy, he had bright blue eyes, which was a stupid thing to focus on because he had so many other good qualities.

"My friend who lives in the building, she kicked me out because I called her a slut." The mystery guy said.

"And your now on her roof because...?" Blaine asked.

"I'm an artist, its inspiring."

"Okay." Blaine said, watching the mystery guy watch the streets of New York. He looked different, with bright blue eyes and bright pink hair and three piercing on one ear. He was wearing ripped jeans and a dark blue jumper and if Blaine looked closely enough (he did, but not in a creepy way) black nails.

"Kurt." The guy said - well introduced assuming it was his name - randomly.

"What?" 

"Oh, I assumed you were going to ask my name after you stopped staring but you were staring for a weirdly long time. Its Kurt."

"Its suits you." Blaine said (blurted, but he wasn't going to admit that). 

"My name? Thanks, its my life dream to be compared to a member of the sound of music." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well its a unique name and you look different - in a good way - so I thought.... it... suited you?" Blaine stuttered. Damn you, stupid cute face making me look like an idiot, Blaine cursed.

"Your terrible at flirting." Kurt said. "You should work on that."

"I wasn't flirting."

Kurt sighed. "That's a shame, your cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Why else would I let you badly flirt with me?" Kurt asked. "Please I have standards."

"Do you do this a lot?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt watch him. 

"Flirt with strangers? No." Kurt winked, walking towards the door. "If you don't mind I have to go apologize to Tana, so she'll let me come back."

"What changed your mind?" Blaine asked, mostly to keep talking to the gorgeous guy. 

"Her roof has a nice view." Kurt replied, winking at Blaine. "And I want to return and admire it again."

Blaine felt himself blush and Kurt laughing wickedly before walking off, leaving Blaine smiling.

~~~

Blaine hated his job. As if working in Starbucks wasn't bad enough, he had the morning shift.

"I hate my job." Blaine grumbled. 

"That's not the attitude to get a tip." A familiar voice said. 

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. (He knew the voice, Kurt had been in his mind since yesterday.)

"Nice to know you can remember me. I was hoping I'd stay on your mind." Kurt said. 

Blaine felt his face heat up. "How could you not?" 

"Wow!" Kurt said in mock surprise. "Blaine learnt to flirt!"

"I wasn't that bad... Hey! How'd you know my name?" Blaine asked, he hadn't told Kurt. 

This time Kurt blushed, his face almost matching his hair. "I may have asked Tana about cute bad boy neighbors." Kurt covered his pink face with his hands, which meant his baggy jumper sleeve fell to his elbow. Blaine noticed two things. One: Kurt had tattoos all down his arm, black ink twisting around his arms. But what was more interesting is the one place that was ink free was his wrist, Kurt had no soul mark.

"You don't have one?" Blaine asked, in disbelief. 

Kurt looked serious suddenly. "No. I don't want to be called a freak."

Blaine held up his hand in response. "I'll never call you a freak."

Kurt smiled. "That'd be a crappy start to a relationship."

Blaine didn't bother correcting Kurt. He wanted it to be true too badly.

"So if I asked you out?" Blaine smiled hopefully. 

"I'm writing my number down. And yes I will go on a date with you."

"Kurt..."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. 

"I like you a lot." Blaine said.

"Smooth." Kurt said sarcastically. But his blush returned. 

~~~

Kurt was busy doing 'artsy stuff' as he called, so Blaine had to wait a week for their date. It was hard to tell if it was good thing (because he was nervous and generally socially awkward) or bad (because he really wanted to see Kurt again). They texted a lot, which was probably better than them meeting in real life because Blaine could check if he sounded stupid and Kurt couldn't see his blush when he was complimented. 

But being away from Kurt made Blaine ask a lot of questions, mainly about Kurt's soulmate. Blaine thought Kurt had had his mark removed, because his wrist wasn't just plain like Blaine's. It looked red and you could see a blur of fading letters still. As marks were like tattoos they could be removed, but not completely. Mostly Blaine wondered what had happened to Kurt's soulmate. Had they meet and not got along?

It wasn't like he could ask Kurt over the phone - and he certainly couldn't do it on their first date. 'Yeah I work in a coffee place, its fun. Hey, did you get removal surgery for you soul mark?'

Blaine tried to focus on the main thing, Kurt was available and he was going to hold onto him as tightly as he could.

~~~

Their first date was going to be at the Empire State Building  because Kurt said he wasn't a true New Yorker till he visited it. (It also incredibly romantic, but neither of them said it aloud.)

Blaine was the first to arrive and he couldn't be more excited. (It wasn't very 'bad boy' of him, as Rachel so kindly pointed out, but he couldn't bring himself to care.) It was Kurt, and they liked each other and it was simple. 

"Looking great Blainers." Kurt said, he was smiling which basically gave Blaine a heart attack.

"So do you." Blaine said, because it was true. Kurt was wearing skinny jeans and converses. His shirt was short sleeved so you could she his tattoos, which looked like words - quotes maybe? - twisted around his arm like a vine. (Plus he had his face, which was cute and Blaine wanted to kiss him.)

"I tried." Kurt said in a way that made Blaine even more convinced Kurt was some kind of angel or supermodel.

"Shall we go then?" Blaine asked because he wasn't sure what else to say without going on a long ramble about how cute his date was.

"Lead the way." Kurt offered his arm and Blaine slipped his through, the excitement returning.

~~~

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, moving his hands from Blaine's eyes. He'd wanted to show him 'the best view of New York' which involved guiding him blindly so he'd alike it more.

"Beautiful." Blaine said. The view from his roof had nothing on this view.

 

The city was dark but lit up at the same time. The was going down, and Blaine smiled. New York could be so ugly at time, the streets were grey and the people were rude but when it was all lit up it was beautiful.

"This is the view I paint. When its dark but lit up. Its my favorite place in the world." Kurt said. He sounded vulnerable, like his art was a secret but also happy like he was proud and Blaine had no doubt he could fall in love with Kurt. If being in love meant listening to him talk about art shyly in the highest building in New York he'd take it.

"Its romantic." Blaine said, and then he took Kurt's hand because he'd wanted to do it for a week.

"I guess." Kurt replied and he squeezed Blaine's hand and then kissed it.

The rest of the date was perfect, and Blaine was glad for his courage when he got a second one - and a kiss.

~~~

"Are we dating?" Kurt asked, which Blaine was surprised at because he shouldn't a little worried. They had been seeing each other for a month with dates and exploring the city and mocking Rachel. 

"I think so." Blaine replied. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Is it stupid I've never had one?" Kurt asked.

"Not even your soulmate?" Blaine asked without thinking.

Kurt sighed. "I figured this would come up soon enough. I've lived here, in New York my whole life and until I was eighteen I wanted to meet my soulmate so badly. But then I was watching the news and this guy got arrested because he sexually assaulted someone a few months ago. The guy - David - he was my soulmate. He killed himself in prison."

"That's horrible." Blaine said sadly. He couldn't imagine Kurt's pain. Of the person your supposed to love doing something horrible to someone else. With the suicide as well. It must have been hard.

"I got rid of it, I wanted a fresh start. And I got it with you." Blaine smiled and then pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I'm glad we met each other." Blaine said because it was so true. Meeting Kurt made him so happy.

"I know it's soon and we haven't know each other for long. And don't feel like you have to say it back because its soon and I-"

"I love you too." Blaine cut him off. Kurt's only response was to kiss Blaine until neither of them could breathe or think.

"Your my soulmate. I don't care about marks. I know." Blaine said. 

"I feel exactly the same." Kurt said before pulling Blaine into another magical  kiss.

~~~

"Take these broken wings and learn to fly?" Blaine read out loud. He'd been reading all the song lyrics guarding Kurt's arms.

"You have a problem with The Beatles?" Kurt asked. He was lying on the sofa, his head resting on Blaine's lap.

"I like The Beatles, it just doesn't seem very you. You have pink hair and tattoo people for a living. They're a British band." 

"Its an inspiring quote." Kurt said. "They all are."

Its always darkest before the dawn

You are perfect to me

I never watch the stars there's so much down here

"I like them, they're cool." Blaine traced the last one - Let it be - than moved his hand to stroke Kurt's hair instead.

"I got them to take the attention away from my mark. Or well the spot where it was. I wish I'd fade already." Kurt sounded bitter. Blaine kissed his cheek and Kurt's expression softened.

"Do you really hate him?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Well no and yes. At least he brought me to you." Blaine smiled at Kurts answer. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

 

"Why don't you get one?" Kurt asked.

"A tattoo? Why?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Because they look cool. And we'll match." Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Just, think about it. We wont alive forever why not express yourself?" 

"Courage." Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"I want it to say Courage." Blaine explained.

~~~

Having a tattoo hurt, but in the long run (well 6 weeks later) Blaine decided it was totally worth it. 

1) It annoyed Rachel.  
2) Kurt liked it  
3) It was a reminder of Kurt  
4) It gave Blaine the courage to do something else potentially stupid but otherwise totally worth it. 

Blaine was going to propose.

Maybe it was stupid and maybe Kurt would say no. But, what if he said yes? Then Blaine would get to marry Kurt and they'd both be so happy and together for the rest of their life. They already lived together and dated for two years. The only difference would be a ring. 

He'd already brought the ring and he carried it around with him at all times. Like a good luck charm. It was sliver to match Kurt's piercings and had Courage carved into it. Every time Kurt left Blaine would hold onto the little velvet box like he was going to do as soon as he saw him.

Blaine just hadn't yet....

But he would.

~~~

"We met on this roof." Kurt said.

"I know." Blaine replied. He was going to do it.

"I thought you were an idiot."

He was going to do it.

"You are an idiot?"

He was going to do it.

"Would you marry an idiot?"

Kurt looked surprised. His eyes went all big and he looked like he was going top cry.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt Hummel will you-"

"Yes!" Kurt said, before Blaine even finished. Their next kiss was the best one.

~~~

"Are you still awake?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes." Kurt whispered back.

"We're getting married tomorrow."

"I know."

"I can't wait."

"I can't sleep."

"I have an idea." Blaine said.

"Do you?" Kurt asked sleepily, running his hands though his hair. It was brown now, with a couple of pink and purple streaks.

"Lets get a tattoo." Blaine suggested.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, like soul marks. On our wrists."

"Now?"

"Yes, now!" Blaine pulled in his fiancees hand.

"Your crazy."

"Your going to do it."

"Only because I love you."

~~~

Blaine's new mark, written in rainbow ink read 'Kurt Anderhummel'.

He finally felt complete.

"I do."


End file.
